


Life with Earth

by because_nope



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rejection, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/because_nope/pseuds/because_nope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly you hate him. You don't need to know who he is to know how lucky he is.  He gets all of her - could have all of her - but doesn't want it. Her best friend apologizes, as if its somehow her fault. As if its any ones fault except his. His fault because he's not you - not smart enough to realize that he has this beautiful, funny, amazing girl right in front of him. Hate is a strong word, but suddenly you hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life with Earth

She's beautiful, there isn't much else to it. Her dimples peek out when she laughs especially hard and though she hates it, you find the beauty mark below the left side of mouth adorable. Her curly, golden brown hair used to rest on her shoulders before she cut into the bob that she has now. She's short, the top of her head coming just your chin, but you love her height - love how when you hug, you can rest your hands on her hips and your chin on the crown of her head, her arms tight around your waist. And her laugh - God do you love her laugh. It's awkward and loud and unrestrained, her cheeks tinging pink when she snorts but is unable to stop her chortles. And all this about her is great, but her voice, soft and lilting - passionate in everything - that you enjoy the most. The way her lips form around every consonant and syllable.

Even when their forming around words of rejection. Because you're "a great person, but there's this guy I need to get over before I can consider being with anyone else." And even though you're "brave for telling me because I could never have the courage to do that", you're not him. And suddenly you _hate_ him. You don't need to know who he is to know how lucky he is. How he's the one that gets her soft smiles and words. Her laughter and the sight of her dimples. The adorable gap between her front teeth. He gets all of her - could _have_ all of her - but doesn't want it. As if she's not good enough, not pretty enough. But she is. She's _everything_ and she doesn't even know it because of douche bag with eyes on every girl except the one in front of him.

Her best friend apologizes, as if its somehow her fault. As if its any ones fault except his. His fault because he's not you - not smart enough to realize that he has this beautiful, funny, amazing girl right in front of him. Hate is a strong word, but suddenly you **hate** him.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this an actual story - or at the very least a series of one-shots - not sure yet.  
> Stay posted for updates.  
> Rick


End file.
